


what's left of my heart is forever yours

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is Trying His Best, First Dates, Gift, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Sam Wilson, Pre-Relationship, Presents, The Team Ship It, he just didn't understand give him some time, not really first dates because sam keep denying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Tony looked at him with fake shock. His hand was placed to his heart for dramatic effect which make Rhodey rolled his eyes."My point?!" Tony whisper-shouted. "It's obvious that Bucky is trying to lure Sam to dating him.""So, you mean," Rhodey said while keeping a straight face with Bruce, "Barnes is trying to woo Sam? Yeah, that's old news."Or;Sam being oblivious and Bucky being obvious while the team was just trying to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	what's left of my heart is forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> For SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled: Gift  
> Check my SBB card [here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddt9jdb-4cb3fc27-9504-4331-b727-a62030e23f6f.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/picsart_03_26_01_42_00_by_irinaakiya_ddt9jdb-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTU4NyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGR0OWpkYi00Y2IzZmMyNy05NTA0LTQzMzEtYjcyNy1hNjIwMzBlMjNmNmYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.kQbA-mLzPsmBRfq6BL_SUAcX0WgBm994aOR0ztusy4Y)!
> 
> Now that we got home learning, I got to finished a fic that I can publish here! Classes keep kicking my ass though. Hopefully I can write more. Btw, are you guys okay?? Healthy? Safe?? This whole virus thing is very scary.
> 
> The title is from the song called Pray by Kodaline.  
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.

"Here you go."

Steve narrowed his eyes to the box that Bucky just put down in front of Sam. The man shifted his gaze to it and his face immediately lighted up. Sam smiled to him, grabbing the box.

"Thanks, man. You didn't really have to though," Sam said opening up the box, revealing baked goods that smelled nice. Steve leaned to him to take a better look at it. He _definitely_ didn't already plan to steal some. They were from Sam's favorite store as much as Steve knew and, yeah, their desserts were good too.

"It was close, anyway," Bucky replied, shrugging. Steve stared at him suspiciously. He went to the city this morning and Steve couldn't think of a way that Bucky could have passed it while taking the bus. The man must have go out from his way to walk to the store.

He didn't mention it though. Steve just let Sam thanked Bucky again before going back to whatever the TV was showing.

"So, you noticed it?"

Steve's head snapped at attention from the voice. He found Natasha grinning at him. "Very suspicious, don't you think?"

Her grin grew wider at the look of confusion at his face. "I mean, this whole 'gift' thing that has been going on between Sam and Bucky."

A pair of eyebrows went up at the statement. So, apparently, not only Steve felt it.

"Yeah! Do you remember the other day when Bucky just randomly giving his jacket 'casually'?"

Natasha snorted at that. Of course she remembered. That windy night when Sam forgot to wear a jacket, Bucky _casually_ offered his jacket to the other man. And, what _casually_ meant at this context, is Bucky just dropping the jacket to Sam's lap when the latter complained about the weather and not having serum in his blood.

Steve still saw Sam in that jacket these days. It was too big for him, honestly.

"Yeah, if that goes on, I think Bucky likes seeing Sam on his clothes."

"I think Bucky likes seeing Sam _without_ clothes?"

Steve snorted at the sudden comment. When he and Natasha turned their head, Clint was already there, grinning at them.

"What about me and clothes?" Sam suddenly asked, his mouth full of bread. His eyes went to Steve, then Nat, then Clint.

"Nothing concerning," Clint replied with a playful tone. He snatched a piece of bread from Sam's and earned a double look from him and Steve—who was still craving for the goods by the way. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh, this is definitely concerning," Natasha chimed in with a matching tone with Clint.

"Agreed."

Added by Steve's comment, Sam furrowed his eyebrows, looking unconvinced at all.

* * *

"Thank you, Buck!"

At that, Rhodey and Bruce's attentions were shifted to the table. There were two books on top of each other. Each one looked like it was pricey. Sam was hugging the sender, Bucky, with joy.

"Don't mention it," Bucky replied awkwardly because of the hug. His hand went up to pat at Sam's back. "I was just passing by."

"I don't even know how much these are." Sam finally released him from the hug, but still grabbing his shoulder. "I don't even know how you know that I want to read these."

"Not much, and I heard it from Steve." Bucky shrugged, looking as innocent as he could.

"Those, in fact, are pretty expensive—"

"Jesus, Tones!"

"—and that's pretty _rich_ coming from me, a billionaire."

Rhodey and Bruce jumped at the sudden interruption behind them. It was a whisper, but still. Tony just stood there, grumbling, “He probably used my money anyway.” When he realized the staring he got, he just shot up his eyebrows, asking silently why the two of the did that.

"And, I'm sure that Bucky didn't hear it from Steve, but _asked_ him," Tony continued, eyeing the books.

"Your point?" Bruce asked with a frown. He had eyes, so of course he knew that Bucky had been giving a lot of things to Sam lately. _At least they aren't bickering_ , he thought before.

Tony looked at him with fake shock. His hand was placed to his heart for dramatic effect which make Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"My point?!" Tony whisper-shouted. "It's obvious that Bucky is trying to lure Sam to dating him."

"So, you mean," Rhodey said while keeping a straight face with Bruce, "Barnes is trying to woo Sam? Yeah, that's old news."

"Who use the word 'woo' these days, anyway," Bruce murmured to himself.

"So we aren't going to do anything?" asked Tony like it was the most obvious thing to do. "We will just let this slide?"

It was silence for a while before Bruce replied, "I mean, Steve doesn't do anything."

And, yeah, it was true. Steve, as the person who spent most of his time with Sam or Bucky didn't do anything. Like _anything_. He didn't even glance or checked.

"I'm under the impression that he doesn’t notice."

There was a chorus of hums between the three.

* * *

"So, you don't want to do anything?"

Steve barely shifted his head to look at the man beside him. His eyes were still practically glued to the men in front of him.

"Do what for what?"

He earned a few facepalm from his friends before he grinned fully.

“Nah, I’m kidding. I know already,” Steve said, giving a shrug. He glanced to the view in front of him. Bucky and Sam were chatting animatedly—mostly Sam—and the latter was holding a brand new sweater. Without looking, Steve knew that it was another gift from Bucky. Hell, it wasn’t like Bucky asked Steve a thousand times to make sure that Sam really wanted that sweater.

They are probably the most oblivious and the most obvious person that Steve had ever met.

“So, you approve of this?” asked Clint from the other side of the couch.

“No.” Seeing some of the faces got confused, he just shrugged again. “I ship it.”

Clint let out a loud whoop before standing up to give both Natasha and Rhodey a high five. Bruce rolled his eyes before reaching for his pocket, throwing some cash at the table. Tony and Wanda followed suit. Before Steve even managed to say something, Clint took it and share some to Natasha and Rhodey.

“What’s going on behind my back?” Steve frowned, not liking the idea of his friends betting on his another friends.

“We are betting if you know or don’t about the word ‘ship’, don’t worry,” Wanda answered, as if she just read Steve’s mind about it. But he certainly didn’t miss the small, “And the relationship of Sam and Bucky, but that’s not the point.”

Steve frowned got deeper, but before he could even open his mouth to protest, Tony beat him to it.

“Now, that all is settled and our lovely captain here has known,” he started, clapping his hands a little too excitedly, “the real question is should we push them to it?”

“I don’t think that’s the question. I mean, we definitely should push one of them to take it a step forward already,” Bruce said, as if that was the most obvious fact in the world and apparently, it was because Steve could see some of his friends started nodding.

Even Steve himself.

_They really needed this push, huh._

* * *

“You should totally ask Sam to go to the new amusement park,” they said. “It will be great,” they said.

Bucky had been sceptical of the idea, but Sam seemed to enjoy the trip so he wouldn’t complain. The place wasn’t that full and it wasn’t that quiet either. It was perfect, really. They had already tried the roller coaster, the spinny in the air thingy, the car thingy, the thing-that-is-similar-with-the-roller-coaster-but-full-with-water thingy, the ride-that-moves-you-up-and-down thingy—that was his favorite, by the way, and the rafting thingy.

They ate lunch at one of the restaurant there. Fast-food actually. Sam also convinced him to join him play the games in the booth there—which earned him a lot of dolls, thanks to his good aim. Sam just shook his head with a grin at his face, looking at his friend trying to balance the giant unicorn doll and a bunch of other dolls with his metal arm and sipping a juice with his other arm at the same time.

“Hey, it’s getting dark. Why don’t we try the ferris wheel before we go back?” Sam suggested, pointing at the ride behind him. “You can put the dolls on the floor for the ride.”

Bucky just nodded. And, sue him, but he had watched enough rom-com—thanks to Clint and Wanda—to know where this is going. They are going to have a romantic moment up there and maybe, just maybe, the little heart of Barnes hoped, maybe they would ki—

_No, Barnes. That was dumb._

So, they got into the ferris wheel. Just the two of them, Sam sitting on the opposite side.

Bucky was sure that his face was red now because of all the scenarios he had on his head.

Get a grip on yourself, you big dumb.

Bucky immediately stared at Sam, trying to shake the scenarios off his head. But it wasn’t a good move either because he started to notice how the dim light from down there was illuminating Sam’s face. His brown eyes lighted up, examining the view under him. His cheekbones was highlighted by the light, looking as delicious as Bucky remembered. And those lips.

Oh, his lips should be illegal. It should be a crime to have those rich, full lips…

“—cky? Buck? Are you listening?” Sam’s voice made his head shot up, his eyes were welcomed by the brown ones.

“Sorry, spaced out.”

Sam offered him an understanding smile before it turned to be a teasing one.

“Getting bored of me, Barnes?”

“No, of course not,” Bucky blurted out, making Sam laughed. If Bucky had to embarrassed himself in front of Sam to get that sounds came out of his mouth, Bucky would do it thousand times.

“What are you talking about anyway?” Bucky asked, remembering that Sam had said something to him.

“I was asking you if I could keep the tickets.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose up at the question. He didn’t expect that question.

“For what?” Bucky asked. “It’s just a piece of paper that was probably crumpled anyway.”

Sam shrugged before answering, “I mean, I had fun with you today, Buck. It’s not often that I can go out with you, you know.” He smiled, looking away from Bucky, back to the view of the dark sky beside him. “I think that the ticket will be a souvenir for me and yours will be the dolls.” Sam stared again at him, offering him a smile again. A different one. A smile that he had only witnessed once. A _real_ smile.

Bucky was too stunned to even react. He just stared back at Sam, mouth gaping. Seeing his lack of response, Sam started apologizing. “Sorry,” he said while smiling sheepishly, “that’s probably weird for you.”

“No, no, it’s not that—!” Bucky hurriedly exclaimed, straightening up suddenly, making the cabin they were in shook a little. “I— I mean, I never had the chance to do this before or after. I’m so happy that my first experience to a lot of things is you— no, sorry, that was weird.”

Sam laughed again at his nervousness, his own finally receding, shoulder relaxing. “No, it’s okay. I’m honored to be the first of your many things in this century.” Bucky smiled back at him, trying to convey his gratefulness to Sam.

_Be my first boyfriend maybe_ , his mind traitorously added, _that would be a complete package_. Bucky shook his head mentally at the thought.

“So, I guess that I can keep your ticket?” Sam asked again, looking hopeful, making his brown eyes bigger and clearer.

_Fuck_ , Bucky thought, _I can never say no to him_.

“I was thinking about giving you all the dolls.” He gestured at the dolls scattered at the floor and the big one beside him. “I don’t need it anyway. I just thought maybe you could keep them in your room?” Bucky said, voice small like he wasn’t even sure about his own idea. “But if you want the ticket, I can give it to you.”

Sam’s eyes widened at that. He looked completely surprised at Bucky’s words. And, for once in his life, it seemed that he was at loss of words. It would be a flattering thought if Bucky wasn’t the one panicking right now. But before Bucky managed to say something, Sam beat him to it.

“Really?! That’s really thoughtful of you, Buck,” Sam said, probably too loud because of his excitement. “We can hang our ticket at your room instead!”

While Sam went rambling on his thought about buying the frames and ironing the tickets, Bucky couldn’t help but smile at him, looking at the man in front of him with such adoring eyes that he should questioning himself how in the hell Sam didn’t notice his feeling.

“That’s great, Buck!” Steve said, much, much later, in the lounge, while him and the team was relaxing. Sam was already asleep, probably tired.

“Yeah, I never thought that my idea would work,” Rhodey added. Bucky glared at him playfully.

“What? I didn’t even know about the park if Clint didn’t tell me about it.”

Clint threw him a mock hurt look. “But I never tell you to tell Bucky so he could ask Sam!”

“Really?” Wanda asked, sounded amused. “Because I remember very well that you told Rhodey to told Bucky about it.”

Natasha made a sound that showed that she agreed, followed by Bruce.

“Well, even if you didn’t said that you didn’t tell Rhodey to tell Bucky, your intention will be the same,” added Bruce.

Clint once again made that fake hurt look again. “Why do you guys betray me like that?”

The question was followed by a pizza flying to his face—which he caught with his mouth and then chewed it in one go. Wanda made a ‘euuuhh’ sound while Natasha smacked him playfully. Clint just shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

“Hey, that was my last piece!” Steve protested to Tony who threw the pizza at Clint. At the cry, Tony just shrugged. “I can buy thousands more for you if you wanted to you know.”

Steve grumbled about how that wouldn’t be the same.

“Well, I mean, if that worked, this whole thing that we already planned could worked,” Natasha said suddenly, changing the topic before it went away again.

“What?” Bucky asked, surprised. “What did you plan behind me?”

“Nothing you should be concerned about,” Wanda answered with a grin at her face. “This can even help you to get Sam.”

“Very optimist thinking, Nat,” Tony claimed, chewing on his pizza that Steve stared to. “I did a calculation with Bruce yesterday about the chances that Sam would even notice Bucky’s feelings. How much, Bruce?”

“Nine percent,” Bruce added. “Yeah, not looking too good there.”

“Hey, you didn’t calculate about the chances that Sam would notice his _own_ feelings?”

“We tried yesterday.” Bruce glanced at Tony, then Bucky, looking full of amuse pity. “Too small.”

Bucky frowned at the answer.

“Nah, we should be optimistic by now,” Steve interrupted. “Sam’s starting to show some signs. Maybe if you pushed him enough and with our plan, this could work.”

Bucky’s frown got deeper at that. “I’m not liking this plan thing.”

Natasha smirked at him. “Nah, you will like it,” she said, looking mischievous, “because it will work.”

* * *

It wasn’t working.

Whatever the team was trying to do, it wasn’t working, _at all_. Sam was still oblivious as hell. Even they were pretty sure that Bucky had noticed what their plan was and their ‘ _subtle_ ’ effort to make the two of them together.

But Sam decided to be as dumb as he could.

Like that Saturday evening when Bucky whipped a reservation to a fancy restaurant just for the two of them. Sam wore a really nice suit.

_“Ooohh, where are you going, Sam?”_ Natasha had asked when he passed her and Wanda at lounge. Wanda took a look at him and flashed two thumbs up and a smile.

_“Bucky had a reservation. Need me to go with him or something like that,”_ Sam answered, grabbing a quick drink from Natasha’s mug which earned him a glare from her. _“Looking good, yeah?”_

_“Why? You want to impress Bucky?”_ Wanda had asked, smirking. _“Is this a date or something?”_

Sam just smiled at them not noticing the teasing on her voice. _“Nah, I’m too old for that kind of shit. ‘Sides I think Bucky isn’t the type to ask for a date.”_

Or when Bucky asked him to go for a bird-watching in a place meant for dating.

_“I mean, I love birds,”_ Sam had shrugged when Bruce asked him about it. _“I can’t resist it.”_

Or when they take a dance lesson together. Or when they hit up a go-cart track. Or when Bucky took him to a carnival and won him a giant teddy bear.

Sam had hugged Bucky, patted him in the shoulder, and then proceed to hug him again. Bucky went heart eyes at him until they arrive back at the tower. They ended up having a late dinner at an Italian place near the carnival.

And, still, Sam said that it wasn’t a date.

Steve nearly went rogue because he had enough. _“Who went on carnival together, get a giant doll that was won for you, hold hands until home, and insisted that it wasn’t a date?”_

Only Sam could do that.

And, of course the plan was made by the team and passed to Bucky. It just that it wouldn’t work if Sam did that again and again.

Until the man did something.

“Buck, catch!”

The brunette almost dropped his tea out of surprise. Turned out, Sam had threw a bottle of shampoo and a plastic bag. But it wasn’t just ordinary shampoo.

Tony and Clint took a peek from behind when they realized he just froze at the things.

“How do you know my favorite brand?” asked Bucky with a small voice, still staring at the bottle. “Steve didn’t even know that.”

Sam shrugged. He glanced at Bucky for a second before going back to the refrigerator, searching for orange juice. “Just a feeling, I guess.”

Tony threw him a look of suspicion.

“Hey, hey, what is that?” Clint asked, pointing at the plastic bag. When Bucky opened it, he found a shower cap. He looked at Sam, certainly didn’t believing what he just saw.

“A shower cap? For what?”

“For you to use, big brain,” Sam called as he walked away from them, probably to his room. “Thank me later!”

Bucky, Tony, and Clint were left there, looking at the gifts in silence.

“That’s surprisingly thoughtful,” mumbled Tony as he turned away to take his coffee with him.

He noticed the eyes Bucky were making at the gifts. Clint was sure there were tears in his eyes.

From there, it escalated quickly.

Bucky started making heart eyes at Sam 24/7. The man should have notice it by now because if before Bucky was obvious, now he threw it straight up to him because not even Steve was this obvious when it came into a crush.

Bruce was already sure it wasn’t a crush, but love already. Rhodey agreed.

Oh, and the PDAs.

It was unbearable. They were practically glued to each other at this point. Hands on the shoulder, hair, arm, waist, huddling, hugging, cuddling, everything.

_“It’s a normal thing that friends do, I guess,”_ Bucky shrugged when Natasha asked him about it.

The correct answer? _No, it’s not._

_“And Bucky is basically a sugar daddy for Sam now,”_ Tony had said one day. Bruce had stared at him in horror. _“Please don’t say that, ever, again.”_

But it was true, _basically._ Bucky showered the man with gifts and _dates-that-Sam-still-didn’t-saw-as-a-date_.

“You need to stop, Bucky,” Steve advised, finding this whole thing dumb and funny at the same time. Natasha just shook her head, clearly amused.

“Nah, I need entertainment.”

Steve watched as Bucky was handing Sam a new series of novel.The latter was literally shaking with happiness as he smiled brightly at him. The expression in Bucky’s face was too fond that you would never believe that he was an ex-assassin.

On the other hand, Natasha was right.

This was too funny to let go.

Maybe Steve would let them play around for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't forget to check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), or just search 27dis on tumblr!)


End file.
